Operation: Sky
by Ryuu Marigold Atomic
Summary: Follow Sky Satoshi Atomic to divide the evil of Sir John Adam Atomic his 1567 ancestor given eternal life.
1. The Prologue

"Big Brother the neighbors are here!" Yelled Gaea."OK Gaea," I said. Well, my name is Sky Satoshi Atomic, I'm 5'5 ft tall, blond hair, electric aura blue eyes, pale white skin, and little to no emotion.

"Well, well, If it isn't the freak, as dumb as he-" "Watch the language, Octavo. My little sister is here to," I said without emotion. "Well Raven freak is here to," Octavo grunted. My sister's name is Gaea Lilly Atomic she is 6 years old where as I'm 13. Gaea is 4'1 ft tall, a light purple eyes, raven black hair, pale white skin, and full of emotions.

"Leave her out of this," said ?.

I turn around to see a girl about my age with a boy a year younger than me, and a girl about Gaea's age run up to us.

"H-hi," said the small girl to me." Want to be friends?" "How can I trust you?"

(Enter sing parts underlined italics: Sky and Gaea Bold italics: Octavio italics: others)

"Ladys, Gentlemen, Boys, and Girls! Gather 'round, gather 'round! Sit back relax and stay in your seat! Put your feet up and grab some popcorn! Oh, and of course enjoy the show!"

"We're broken beyond repair"

"We'll be your friends"

"We put on a mask to hide ourselfs"

"You can trust us to the end"

"Let's see if you can take it"

"We'll take it"

"We feel something deep inside us"

"But if we were just like you"

"You don't know us"

"We'll be your friend. You can trust us to the end"

"Trust y'all to the end?"m

"That's all folks come back another day!"

(End of song)

"Yes, you can,"said the older girl."You might stay away from the freaks and be with me," Octavo smugly announced. "We don't have to, fat as-"said the boy "Language, Danial!" said the older girl well as smacking him. "Octavo, go die in hole," I said. "Gaea let's get going."

Boom

"Aura Sphere!!"

"Gaea run!" I yelled. "What's going on asked the boy named Danial. "Atomic is happening,"I said with concern. "Sharona, I'm scared," said the little girl. "Calm down, Jane," said Sharona. "This world now belongs to me, Sir John Adam Atomic!" Yelled a crazed man. "Run everyone now! " I yelled. "Aura cage." "Gaea!" "Danny and Sharona!" Me and Jane yelled at the same time. It was cage after cage getting kid, animals, and parents. "Jane and Blond haired boy, run and don't look back. Go now and protect each other!" Yelled Sharona. "NO, I won't leave without my sister!" I Cried. "Sky, just go please," said Gaea. I just nodded and grabbed Jane's hand and ran away not wanting to look back. "Noooo!" Yelled Atomic as we got away. That day things changed forever that is the start of this invasion.

(AN. Hey It's Megaman's Revenge, here. Let's just say this is my first story or fanfic. It was inspired by a story that I wrote in class and it incubated in my mind to this where I got to write it here for you like and stay tuned. Bye bye.)


	2. The Brake In

"Sun, please let me help find Sharona," demanded Sherlock. "I can't let you." "Why?" "I was trusted to keep you safe." "I learned how to fight with a sword from you." "Fine," I said. If must know who I am let me tell you. My name is Sky Satoshi Atomic or my codename: Sun. I grew into a fight able 20 year old man. My skin got a tan, my hair changed colour to a blue-silver from aura, and I got control over my Aura and Psychic powers. The girl I was talking to was Jane Rose Zaepher or codename: Sherlock. She grew up to a 13 year old girl with light brown hair, light green eyes, and semi-tan skin from birth, and sword fighting skills.

(Scene change)

"Aura Sphere," I whispered. A bright blue sphere of Aura blasted thru a wall. I ran with Sherlock behind me." I see many cells in here,"said Sherlock. "Let's go then," I coughed out. The reason why, is aura takes alot out of me. We ran into the hallway. "Wait, stop, " I said as we stopped. "What is it, Sun? " hisses Sherlock. "Don't hiss at me, because your brother and sister are in here." "Oh great more people to torcher us," Assumed a voice. " I would smack you with an Aura Sphere if you weren't my sister," I hissed. " Yeah right and I'm a Psychic Aura Guardian," replies the same voice. " I guess you're one beacause your brother, Sky Satoshi Atomic, is right here," Sherlock said with a smug smile. Wack was the sound as a small Aura Sphere smacked into her. "I told you not to use my full fucking name on missions," I cursed. Sighing I pull a glowing purple-blue sword and start cutting the door to pieces. A black and pale white blur slammed into me as, my little sister crashed into me. "Sky!" she cried out hugging. She grew to a very unhealthy skinny 13 year old girl, her black hair turned black with a purple tint and highlights from her psychic abilities, wearing a prison garb, and her pale skin got paler.

"Sherlock get Danny, Sharona, Gaea, any other prisoners out of here. I have some business with the "King Atomic"," I said dryly. "But, Sky-" No buts, Gaea now go all of you!" With that I ran off.

( A/N Hey everyone Mega here giving you a new chapter. I know alot of you are asking what about Danny and Sharona next chapter will say things about them Next chapter: Sky V.S Atomics who will come out on top find out next time on Operation: Sky! This is Mega signing out until next time. BYE!)


End file.
